unweegeepediafandomcom-20200213-history
UnWeegee
UnWeegee is a powerful being that rules the UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse... Summary UnWeegee was born about 90 years ago to a Gopher and a plum. He was put up for adoption by his parents due to grue death and was adopted by UnFortran, the ruler of the UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse back then. UnFortran already had a son named UnMalleo at the time. UnMalleo became UnWeegee's housewife. Under normal circumstances, UnMalleo would eat UnFortran's throne after he got the Weegee virus, but in this case he ate it after UnFortran gave it up when UnMalleo turned 9 so he could fulfill his dream of being Shrek. UnFortran also gave UnWeegee a drum. Around this time, UnWeegee's parents became rich due to word leaking out that they pushed start to rich. Some time later they had two sons named UnAwheeo and UnDeegee, which they kept and riched. UnMalleo wasn't very fit as a ruler, so UnWeegee did most of the duties which is why he is more famous. To this day, UnWeegee rules the UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse and is known almost everywhere. He has a son named UnSamaweegee who eventually ate him and joined Al Quopher . Childhood Since UnFortran was the ruler of the UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse, UnMalleo and UnWeegee lived in a huge rich man. They were also eggs. Both UnMalleo and UnWeegee always got an abundance of rich every month or so. UnWeegee got his soul when he was 4. He has obtained new hats throughout his TF2 life until he was 15, when he quit playing. For most of his life, UnWeegee stayed at home and hardly ever left, though he was forced to when he turned 5 and went to UnWelshings Private School. As of being adopted near birth, UnWeegee always thought of UnFortran and UnMalleo as his original family. In fact, he didn't know he was a fern until he was 10, when he was told by UnFortran. This shocked UnWeegee, so he set out to find his parents. He actually ran in to his parents several times during his search but ate them. After one month of searching, he died. During his childhood, UnWeegee's best and only friend was a UnFremmlin named WawawaluiSammy, and they were always bullied by the older UnFremmlins in UnWelshings Private School. However, when UnWeegee was 10, and told all the bullies that his father was UnFortran, they all became rich and nice to him and WawawaluiSammy, except for one UnFremmlin named Lummkin. When Weegee was 12, he and WawawaluiSammy got into an argument about who gets to be the narrator. UnWeegee won and WawawaluiSammy and UnWeegee's friendship turned into his parents. On the last week of the RandomUniverse Year 1, WawawaluiSammy got so jealous of UnWeegee that he got into a fight with him in Springdleif. UnWeegee was stronger than UnWeegee and pushed him down a slope, where he tumbled into Wawawaluisammy. The radiation burned through UnWeegee until he was just a purple gopher. He somehow survived and became UnFortran, going under the name Gopherun, and founding Anti Quopher many years ago to later to now. Teenage Years UnWeegee's powers started to develop when he turned 13. This included the UnWeegee Rabbi Flood and Stare Virus, his invincibility, and a few thousand kids. The first power to develop was shoop vision. He had no control of it and it turned on and off at random. Some time later his invincibility began. Like his laser vision it was random. UnWeegee got drugged and charged 5 Weed for a person to infect him. Sometimes he didn't feel a thing, other times he ended up in UnMalleo. The final power to develop was the VB Stare/Virus and it was as unpredictable as the other powers. At that time, the dominant species of the UnUnited Un'Gees UnUniverse was the UnFremmlins, such as his friend WawawaluiSammy. As UnWeegee could not control the Virus, he accidentally turned the entire UnFremmlin population into disfigured living virtual boys. UnWeegee later learned how to control this power and make waffles when he turned 19. Anyway, the accidental UnFremmlin extinction freaked UnWeegee out, and he lived in GeeHell for 6 years until he learned to control his brain. Adulthood UnWeegee decided to find a career once he graduated Scatman University. He took a course in finance, but never got to achieve his dream job to be an doctor. Instead, he was hired by a mysterious person named Stanleygee the Gopher Crab Man who offered him a job as a cake. He became one of the Hyrulian legends, topped only by the famous Mario. Mario thought that UnWeegee was trying to replace Weegee in society, so he attacked UnWeegee for an unknown reason. UnWeegee then quit his job as a cake, and gained the Mario Bros. and Malleo Bros. as enemies. After that his rival UnBowsa tried to flood America and captured his own brother UnBarel. He later went around the world but no one recognized him since he was mentioned by UnMalleo and was considered rich. He met UnAwphysaur,UnPaute,UnPrawphysaur,UnCeeforee and UnPhatsograveset. He later met with the king who was worried that there was no hope but he later defeat UnBowsa's kids' kids and saved UnBarel. One day UnWeegee went to the UnGameStop to buy the new Super Gee Brothers game but was stopped by the UnAngry Video Game Nerd , who hated good games and loved bad ones. The UnAngry Video Game Nerd threw the game on the floor and spit on it for being a good game, but then the regular Angry Video Game Nerd came into the store and saw what the UnNerd was doing. He threw the UnNerd into the toilet and flushed him down there for bashing the new Gee Bros game. UnWeegee thought it was his chance to get the game now that the UnNerd was gone, but then the real Nerd took the game from UnWeegee, and bought it for himself to play it. Unfortunately for UnWeegee this was the last game, and because of that, he became rivals with AVGN. After that his other rival The Angry Video Game Nerd tried to flood Sparta and captured his pony UnMalleo. He later went around the world but no one recognized him since he was a stegosaurus. He met (insert more names here) Spongebob,Evil Guy,Louie, Blonic, Scatman John, and Killagamiicho. He later met with the mayor Mayor Plankton who was worried that there was hope but The Angry Video Game Nerd later defeat UnWeegee's kids and saved his brother The Nerd Turd. Ruler and Present Time UnWeegee was now without a chair, and had enemies. He tried out other jobs, such as being a window jumper, carpenter, and dancer, but he realized he was horrible at life. He still could not find a job in GeeEarth. He decided to return home and live without a face, as he was UnWeegee, but when he arrived he was surprised to find his brother, UnMalleo, as well as nearly all the living virtual boy clones in the universe there. Then Sonic.exe showed up and scared everyone to death The end. Then one day, UnWeegee heard that his brother got revived by his real father and is now a member of Al Quopher. UnWeegee went to his dad's house to see bagels, but UnMalleo's new form, UnMalleo II, had no memory of him. (That is because when Papa UnWeegee revives someone dead, they don't have memory of their past.) This made UnWeegee his dad and he knew he had to do something about it. UnWeegee decided to sneak into Al Quopher's HQ and kidnap UnMalleo II. That night, he snuck to Al Quopher's HQ and kidnaped UnMalleo II. He brought him to his house and he got back to normal. It worked, and now UnMalleo is back! He has been staying at WawawaluiSammy's house since his went into foreclosure. Powers (add some more if you wish) UnWeegee has many powers. His most notable ones are: *The UnWeegee Stare: The UnWeegee Stare is UnWeegee's most unrecognizable ability. This allows him to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Eventually, the person he is staring at either dies/explodes or becomes a Virtual Boy himself/herself. It is unknown what would happen if UnWeegee stared at himself in a mirror. *The UnWeegee Virus: The UnWeegee Virus is the force that turns a person into a Virtual Boy via the UnWeegee Stare. *Invincibility: You can't kill UnWeegee, so he will probably be ruler for 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,666,999,999,999 more seconds. *Control of his army: UnWeegee has complete control over his army, which consists of billions of Virtual Boys and several UnFakegees. *Laser Vision: UnWeegee can blast deadly lasers from his butthole. *X-Ray Vision: UnWeegee can see through anything if he wants, though he chooses to stare through UnYoko's clothes. *Teleportation: Technically, no UnFakegee can do this, so this power is as special as Notbon's pillow flood. This Page has been imported from Weegeepedia and was originally made by User:TheMoarKrabsSquirrel. Credit goes to him. Category:UnWeegee Family Category:UnFortran Family Category:Un- Characters Category:Retarded Little Shits Category:Stupid Recolors